


game fights and movie nights

by itsmespooky



Series: mcyt oneshots! [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, Family Dynamics, Gen, Monopoly (Board Game), Phil loves his sons, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, soft times for the boys, tommy absolutely dominates on board games, tommy and techno talk some serious trash at eachother omg, wilbur n techno are competitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmespooky/pseuds/itsmespooky
Summary: The sleepy boys have their monthly family bonding night and Philza realizes again just how much he loves his family.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, the sleepy boys!!
Series: mcyt oneshots! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005312
Comments: 11
Kudos: 441





	game fights and movie nights

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is the first time i’ve ever published on ao3 so i hope you enjoy the oneshot!! this is cross-posted on wattpad under the same name!

Four men shouting over a freakishly loud downpour of rain couldn't be considered fun for everyone, in fact some might consider the shouting bit far from it, but it fit the small family.

Even though it was raining, they were still going to have their monthly Family Bonding Night, as Phil called it. Sure, it wouldn't be around one of Techno's carefully tended-to bonfires where Tommy roasted marshmallows for Phil to make s'mores with and Wilbur strummed quietly on his guitar for background noise to their stories and jokes, but it would definitely be theirs.

_The secret to a successful family night,_ Phil always told himself, _was that everyone contributed something; because if everyone put something in, then there was something for everyone to be happy with, and working as a team to create a fun time would just bring them closer together._

But alas, the sudden downpour had spoiled their normal outdoor plans, so Phil had to improvise.

"Game night!" Phil shouted. Wilbur and Tommy both visibly perked up.

"I'll get snacks!" Tommy replied with a smile as he jumped up and scrambled to the kitchen.

"I'll go get blankets and pillows." Wilbur chuckled, ascending the stairs and disappearing from sight.

"Techno, would you go get the board games from the closet in the hall?" Phil asked calmly, looking to the pinkette.

Techno nodded and left the room, leaving Phil alone in the family room.

Phil loved his little family, and, because they don’t get to be together very much outside of occasional meals and family nights, he wouldn’t trade his time with them for anything in the world.

Everyone was always just so _busy_ ; Tommy had school, Wilbur was always off recording music, and Techno had a full-time job at the public library. 

And so, once the three had rejoined him in the family room, they set up their game night.

It was getting late when the rain had just begun to die down and the four were settled around an old monopoly board. Tommy lay on his stomach, legs kicking back and forth behind him; his chin rested on his hand as he watched Wilbur move his game piece.

It landed on the Mayfair square.

Wilbur let out a shriek as Techno held out his hand. 

“That’ll be four hundred dollars, sir.” Techno chuckled competitively.

Wilbur handed his two one hundred game dollars over to Techno, shaking his head with a sour expression. 

“How do you _always_ win?” Wilbur shouted. It wasn’t an angry yell, more disbelieving than anything.

“I’m just better than you.” Techno replied back with a smirk. “Get good, nerd.” 

“Now, now,” Phil interrupted, gesturing for Tommy to take his turn while he spoke, “Wilbur you might suck at monopoly, but you’ll always be a winner to me.” He chuckled softly.

Phil had opted to play the banker. He wasn’t much good at the game, plus it was fun to watch his sons compete. 

“Thanks Phil.” Wilbur pouted, plant his hands on the floor behind him and leaning back.

It was just Tommy and Techno now.

“You’re going down,  _dog_.” Tommy scowled playfully.

“Oh yeah? I’d like to see you _try_ to beat me, _wheelbarrow_.” Techno shot back.

Techno rolled the dice, moving his piece and frowning when it landed on the Regent Street square. It was one of two properties of the three that didn’t have a house on it and all three of them belonged to Tommy.

“Do you wanna know why I’m always the wheelbarrow, Techno?” Tommy smirked.

“Why?” 

“Because it makes it easier to carry all of your money in one go. That’ll be six hundred good ones, please and thank you.” 

Techno grumbled something under his breath, handing Tommy the money. His bank had been low the whole game, but he wasn’t going to let any of them know that.

Tommy took his turn, landing on the free parking corner and letting out a quiet cheer. He was a bit behind in laps because he spent a good portion of the beginning of the game in jail, but it appeared that maybe serving his time had been a good thing.

Techno scoffed and took the dice, rolling them out into the middle of the board.

Two ones. 

“Roll again.” Phil reminded.

Techno snatched the dice back up, rolling them once more.

A one and a two. 

Three spaces.

One, two, _three_. 

Bond Street. Tommy’s property. The second of the two unimproved properties of the lot.

“Six hundred and _forty_.” Tommy held out his hand expectantly.

Techno scowled, dropping the six hundred and _twenty_ he had left in his hand.

Tommy’s eyes widened and a smile broke out across his face. 

“I did it, I won against The Blade!” Tommy cheered, sitting up quickly and turning to a smiling Phil and Wilbur.

“Good job, Toms.” Wilbur smiled warmly. 

After that, Wilbur helped Phil organize the game pieces and fit them back into the worn, beat up box as Techno and Tommy bickered over a movie for the group to watch.

Phil sat through the movie with a smile, occasionally glancing at the screen, but mostly watching Techno, Tommy, and Wilbur’s content faces as they stared at the screen. 

After the movie was over and the three youngest had fallen asleep, Phil powered off the TV and settled back, a smile across his face as his eyes closed.

_God, he loved his family._


End file.
